Land of Whispering Bone
is located north of the Land of Fire between the Hidden Sound and Land of Lightning. This country does not have a Kage. Instead this land is ruled by a family boss known as the Oyabun. Senior advisor and headquarters chief aid in the running of the country and report directly to the Oyabun. Other important officials in the governmental structure are the wakagashira and shateigashira. Geography Landmarks The main feature of the Land of Whispering Bone is the giant wall of solid baku bone lining the borders of the country. This is the first line of defense against invasion forces. The wall stands 100 meters high and surrounds the entire country. The second main feature of this land is the citadel situated in the middle of the country. There are also various buildings and structures located throughout the land of Whispering Bone all constructed completely out of baku bone. Hidden Villages *The capitol of the Land of Whispering Bone is Zuigakure: the Village Hidden in the Marrow. A large portion of the city is sequestered within a citadel constructed completely out of living baku bone. As such, it has the capability of restructuring itself as needed, according to the wishes and chakra of its denizens. Currently, the stronghold is composed of three gigantic human skull and rib cage-like buildings with one skull with blindfolded eye sockets that has its arms covering the ear holes of the second skull, which is pointing a knife and covering the mouth of the last skull Two giant animal skull-like buildings branching out from the sides of the main structure. *Kachūgakure is a giant living baku bone citadel situated towards the western edges of the Land of Whispering Bone, sitting on the southeastern shore of a lake, embedded inside a giant hill. The sohei and ronin clans, formerly of Uzu no Kuni, call this village their home. History Ten Fingers of Blood Stained Hands The Kyrgyzishi were nearly wiped out during the time of the founding of Konoha. Their numbers were reduced from over a thousand to less than a hundred in a mysterious battle lasting 10 nights, spoken of today by the Kyrgyzishi as The Ten Fingers of Bloodstained Hands. The remaining Kyrgyzishi escaped to other parts of the Fire nation. The details of this battle are known only to clansmen. Founding Thoroughly defeated the Kyrgyzishi wandered the Land of Fire as nomads for many generations. They replenished their numbers both with a breeding program and by adopting orphans from the lands and peoples devastated by three world wars. At some point after Konoha's founding they made a deal with the Hokage to occupy the northern lands of the Fire Country near the border. During the 4th Shinobi World War the peoples of the Lands of Hot Water and Frost were evacuated through Konoha into southern Fire country territories. After the war ended the land was so decimated that those who once lived there saw no reason to return and settled in parts elsewhere. The Kyrgyzishi saw an opportunity to occupy their own land and emigrated north to settle across the former Lands of Hot Water and Frost. They were joined by the Batista clan and formed the Land of Whispering Bone. Third Shinobi World War Structure Political The political structure of this nation begins with the Oyabun, also referred to as the kumicho. He is the supreme leader of the nation and resides in Zuigakure's citadel. All denizens this nation are bound to the Oyabun by a blood ritual and referred to as kobun or foster children. This country operates as a mercenary capitalist nation. Underneath the kumicho are the saiko komon (senior advisor) and so-honbucho (headquarters chief), who delegate the day to day administrative functions of the government. They also advise the kumicho on political matters and foreign policy. On the next level resides the shingiin (law advisor), who acts as a magistrate or arbitrator settling disputes and legal matters. Below him are the kaikei or accountants, who manage the various regional financial concerns across the Land of Whispering Bone. Military The Oyabun is also the military leader. He delegates military functions to the wakagashira (first lieutenant) and shateigashira (second lieutenant), who serve as the Dōtai or body of the Oyabun and delegate his authority down the military hierarchy. The subordinates of the Dōtai are the kyodai. The kyodai, also known as big brothers, are jounin who run the paramilitary squads referred to as "arms" of Zuigakure. Each kyodai controls a pair of arms consisting of a left and right "hand." The shatei or little brothers serve as team leaders of the various hands also referred to as thumbs. Each team or hand consists of one shatei and four underlings (fingers). Teams are comprised of either a jounin in command of four chuunins or a chuunin in command of four genin. Each hand must consist of a ronin, a long range fighter, a combat fūinjutsu specialist, a medical nin, and a mid-range puppeteer. Sometimes these functions are duplicated and/or overlapped among team members, however, all functions must remain fulfilled for full combat readiness. Refugees enter into the military as regular milita or as Satsu Gaijin, the foreign police that guards the wall surrounding the Land of Whispering Bone. Organizations Satsubatsu: a shadowy militant organization, who's aims include the slaughter of natural doujutsu and other kekkei genkai. Their movements are largely unknown even to the Oyabun. Notable Clans Batista Clan Kyrgyzishi Clan Uzumaki Clan